


À demain

by Aikya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymity, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Love, M/M, Nameless - Freeform, Nameless Characters, No Name, OS, One Shot, Romance, School, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unknown characters - Freeform, Unknown location, Unnamed characters - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, agender characters, no gender
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikya/pseuds/Aikya
Summary: Tous les soirs, la même routine ensemble. Mais moi, j'y attache beaucoup de choses...





	À demain

Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres. C’est plus fort que moi. Tu ne le remarques pas, parce que tu regardes devant toi. Comme d’habitude, tu ne dis rien. Seuls les rires d’un groupe de garçons un peu plus loin, et les moteurs des voitures qui passent parfois à proximité se font entendre, mais ça ne me gêne pas. J’ai l’habitude de ces longs moments silencieux. Parfois, il m’arrive de les combler, de lancer une petite phrase timide. Ce n’est qu’une graine minuscule mais la plupart du temps, elle porte ses fruits. Nous parlons alors sans interruption jusqu’à la fin du trajet, sur notre petit nuage. Ce n’est pas très étonnant, au vu de nos nombreux points communs. Mais souvent je n’ose pas. Je suis pourtant sociable en règle générale. Mais avec toi, c’est différent. Je dois peser le moindre mot, tenir compte de chacun de mes gestes. J’ai tellement peur de dire une bêtise, que ce que je dise ne t’intéresse pas, d’être ridicule, ou simplement de te déranger quand tu préfères le silence. Et toi, tu n’as jamais été du genre loquace.

Je me concentre sur le bruit de nos pas. Je traîne un peu des pieds, assez pour que notre trajet dur plus longtemps, mais sans que cela ne paraisse forcé : hors de question que tu t’en rendes compte, ce serait ridicule ! Nous marcherons jusqu’à chez toi, puis je continuerai jusqu’à l’arrêt de bus suivant. J’arrive toujours trop tard et je dois attendre pendant une heure la navette suivante, mais peu importe. Au moins, je peux chaque jour passer un peu de temps avec toi. 

Je ne pense pas que cette relation changera un jour. Il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’elle change. J’ai la conviction que nos attentes ne concorderont jamais, que je devrais toujours me contenter d’une amitié dont je chéri le moindre fragment, aussi risible soit-il. Ce n’est rien. Nous maintenons une harmonie, au moins. Qu’importe le fait que ce ne soit pas exactement ce dont je rêve secrètement.

J’aime bien cette période de l’année où le soleil se couche à la fin des cours. C’est une lumière qui te mets bien en valeur. Tu es magnifique, mais je n’ose pas te fixer trop longtemps, au risque que tu le remarques.

Malgré tous mes efforts pour ralentir notre progression, nous arrivons devant chez toi. C’est la fin de notre petit moment privilégié, ce moment qui n’appartient qu’à nous deux. Il ne s’y passe pas grand-chose, mais j’y tiens énormément. Même si c’est un instant banal, et que le reste du monde, dont toi, ne voit que deux camarades de classe qui rentrent ensembles des cours.

 

« Au revoir, à demain. »

C’est triste et fade. Je n’en veux pas. Tu devrais me serrer dans tes bras, m’embrasser, me dire que tu as hâte de me revoir. Tout faire pour prolonger l’instant, m’inviter à entrer, m’envoyer un texto dès que tu auras passé la porte pour rester avec moi autant que possible ! Mais non. Il n’y a qu’un signe de la main et un sourire aimable. Ce n’est pas ce que je souhaites, mais je vais m’en contenter.

Alors je t’offre à mon tour un sourire timide.

« À demain. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos ou un commentaire si ce petit texte vous a plu ~
> 
> Je me suis essayée à un exercice de style, en essayant d'écrire des personnages qui pourraient correspondre à n'importe qui, ou presque: pas d'âge précis, pas de genre précis, pas d'apparence physique... Pour qu'un maximum de personnes puissent s'y identifier.
> 
> C'était un peu compliqué, raison pour laquelle le texte est assez court ha ha...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis dans tous les cas !


End file.
